


Mechanical Love II

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Mechanical Love II

Dana raced back to the creepy house the next day to talk to Ultimate Echo Echo about a surprise party that she wanted to give for Rachel. The party was just to say thank you for being an awesome friend! Dana was trying to hurry as fast as she could but she felt like she was being followed.

"I feel like someone is watching me…," Dana said, a bit scared. She turned around and examined her surroundings but no one was there. She kept running but then she clearly heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and no one was there again.

"Alright show yourself!" Dana commanded. A figure came out and she was now face to face with Ultimate Echo Echo.

"Calm yourself, baby…I was just following you to make sure that you were safe," he snickered a bit. Dana rolled her eyes playfully and then pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him softly on the lips and he chuckled in excitement!

"Oooooo baby, that felt good!" He cooed.

"You're such a romantic sweetie, but Ultimate E (that was her nickname for him) I do need your help."

"Ok babe…what is it?"

"I want to do a surprise party for Rachel! She's been a great friend and I want to do something special for her!"

"Ok! Sounds like a plan, Dana!"

"Great…I…I… A…!"

Ultimate Echo Echo frowned and wrapped his arms around her. She had been sneezing a lot lately; suddenly, he had a terrible thought!

"DANA! MY KISSES AND HUGS ARE TOO COLD FOR YOU! YOU'RE GETTING SICK BECAUSE OF ME!" He panicked. Because he was a robot, he was very cold and it was causing Dana to catch a small chill.

"No…no, that can't be…AAACHOOOOOO!" Dana replied, her eyes red and puffy!

"Dana, that's the only answer. Babe, I can't let you get sick. I love you but keep your distance," Ultimate Echo Echo said sadly, his eyes welling up with tears. Dana's eyes filled with tears too.

"NO! I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"I won't let you get sick, Dana…," he said sadly as he kissed her gently on the forehead and ran away, leaving Dana distraught and upset. She ran to the mansion and told everything to Rachel; well, everything except the surprise party.

"Rachel! You've got to help me! He doesn't want me to get sick so he won't even come near me now!" Dana pleaded. At that same moment, Ultimate Echo Echo walked in and saw Dana. Her tears were streaming down her face and it ripped his heart in two.

"Dana! Baby…don't cry…I still love you…," he cooed as he held out a metal hand towards her and gently wiped her tears. "I just can't be near you that long, sweetheart…,"

"I don't care what happens! I love you!" She screamed as she jumped in his arms and started kissing him roughly on the mouth. He grabbed her face in his hands and sought out her lips with so much passion that her lips felt a bit sore.

"Dana (kiss) baby, (kiss) c'mon, we gotta stop (kiss) you'll catch a cold…," Ultimate Echo Echo said in between his passionate kisses. Rachel's heart broke at the sight; they were madly in love and yet Ultimate Echo Echo was going to avoid Dana to save her health. Suddenly, Rachel had an idea!

"I've got it! Let's go see Frankenstrike!" She called. The lovers nodded and went down to the lab. Once Rachel told Frankenstrike everything, he nodded and looked through his cabinets.

"I think I have some chill capsules in here; they are to protect anyone from very cold environments or temperatures," Frankenstrike said as he dug through the medicines.  
"Bingo! Here they are! Now all you need to do is take one of these and you will be immune to Ultimate Echo Echo's cold touches. You will still feel them but you won't get sick because of them," Frankenstrike smirked. Ultimate Echo Echo's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Look…I can't help that my hugs and kisses have that affect!"

"Well, you must have been doing it a lot for her to get a small cold, huh Ultimate Echo Echo?" Frankenstrike laughed. Rachel giggled and Dana held back her giggles as best as she could. Everyone knew that these two lovers always spent time cuddling and showing affection for each other.

"Well, maybe…I have been showing her a little affection lately," he smiled as he winked at Dana.

"A little? More like a mountain load!" Rachel laughed out. She then was tackled by Ultimate Echo Echo and he poked and prodded her sides to get her teasing to stop.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH OK OK I GIVE! Now, you two love birds should be fine now," Rachel smiled. He helped Rachel up and he and Dana hugged her and Frankenstrike.

"Thank you, guys; you don't know how much this means to us," Dana said, her eyes filled with tears. They smiled and then left the two lovebirds alone.

"Now, where were we…," Ultimate E smiled as he ran his metal hands up and down Dana's back.

"Easy there, tiger…we still need to talk about Rachel's party!" Dana giggled, feeling his strong, yet gentle embrace.

"I'm listening…," he smirked as he gently kissed her nose.

"O-ok…well we need to find out about her favorite ice cream…ahahaaha stop!" Dana laughed as he then nipped her ear lobe.

"Whatever is the matter, baby…," he cooed as he then slowly nipped down her neck.

"Ultimate E! We need to discuss the plans for the party!" Dana laughed as she felt him run his fingers over her neck.

"Looks like I better wait for this metal love boat to cool down before I start the party arrangements," Dana thought to herself as she hugged her boyfriend and they brainstormed on the party ideas!


End file.
